


A Brave New Realm

by Rocky1160



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Baby’s first fic, Drama, Edits happen every now and then, Enemies to friendly rivals, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ganondorf needs a hug, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marth is the gang’s tired dad, More Characters and Relationships will be added as this dumpster fire goes on, Multi, Okay some drama, Palutena is everyone’s vodka aunt, Please be gentle, Politics, References to other Nintendo media, Roommates, Rosalina wants to adopt Lucas, Trans-dimensional bullshitary, dad jokes, just a bit, literally everyone needs a hug, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky1160/pseuds/Rocky1160
Summary: The Gods of Light and Darkness are gone, but their rampage has caused rifts in the dimensions. Join the Smashers as they fix the damage to their worlds and learn to live amongst new friends and former foes.Update: Had to rewrite some stuff.





	1. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby wakes up to a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners.

The sun prickled against Kirby’s face as his eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw the familiar hotel room of the Smash Mansion. They were all there; the wooden decor, the mirror built into the closet door, the small lamp on the bedside table, even the unfinished dinner he had brought up with him.

They had won, the gods of light and darkness were beaten and everything turned back to normal. (Well, almost everything.)

Kirby rubbed his eyes with a pudgy pink hand as his mind remembered the moments after the fall of Galeem and Dharkon. The rifts still remained even after the spirits were returned to their respective worlds, all centered where Kirby’s adventure to save his friends and these new people started.

These people, now referred to as Smashers, made a pact to defend their dimensions as a team and help establish healthy relations with their respective lands.

A small smile grew on the pink puffball’s face as he gobbled up the leftovers and walked down the hallway to the main mess hall. Already he can hear the shouts and laughter of many as he descended the foyer’s stairs and turned into the kitchen entryway.

From what he saw things were normal, and by normal, it truly meant chaotic.

Marth was busy grilling Meta Knight, Roy, and Ike about how they shouldn’t be bringing their swords at the table.

Daisy and Zelda were having an arm-wrestling match with a large portion of the Smashers surrounding them, egging them on with some of them having handfuls of money in their grasp.

Corrin was talking to a tired Robin about her tactics and how she could help improve them as Chrom and Lucina were laughing at the tactician’s misfortune.

Red was in the edge of the table feeding his many Pokémon, with a sleeping Pichu curled up to his chest and sucking on a oren berry.

Bowser and Peach were at a corner, drinking tea and possibly talking about peace between their two nations, as Mario and Luigi stood by the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom’s sides, glaring daggers at the koopa king.

Finally, there was King Dedede, eating a large plate of waffles with a plate of pancakes by his side.

Kirby strolled up to the penguin king of Dreamland and took a seat next to him. Dedede looked to his side and grumbled what sounded like a greeting as he slid the pancakes to the puffball, who started to inhale the buttered slabs of sugar into his mouth.

Yep, everything was fine now. Not normal, but the Smashers would work together to fix what those gods destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Sonic is befuddled by how strong Mario is.
> 
> Edit: Firstly, sorry for deleting the notes for this chapter, I’m still new at this. Secondly, I had to change the title for reasons having to do with the word ‘smash’ and how many stories have that word.


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario’s a strong boy and Sonic be jelly.

“How?”

Mario turned from his weight to see Sonic, slack jawed and eyes wide.

“I...I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” 

The hedgehog waved wildly at the weight. “How’re you lifting 300 kilos and not breaking a sweat?” He shouted, causing some of the others in the gym to glare at the obnoxious hedgehog, making him quiet down. Mario pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“I’m assuming you’re talking about the whole ‘breaking bricks with my bare hands’ thing, yes?” Mario asks tiredly, to which Sonic nods his head in response. The Italian sighs and sets the dumbbell, walks over to the blue hedgehog, and pats his shoulder.

“Look, I’m willing to let you join me on my daily routine, but you got to promise me that you’ll pace yourself. I don’t want you to break your noodle arms during this.” Mario said in a concerned, yet defeated tone. 

Sonic scowled at this and poked Mario’s admittedly tubby stomach. “News flash, buster, I defeated Eggman with these noodle arms several times now. I can handle a simple workout routine.”

“Alright, wake-up time’s at five o’clock in the morning.”

They were soon kicked out for the day after Sonic head-butted a hole in the wall.

…

“So, remind me again how this happened, young man.” Dr. Mario grumbled as he finished setting up the second cast on the unconscious hedgehog’s unusable limbs.

“I...I honestly don’t know.” Mario sputtered out, shooting worried looks at his friend. “I started my day like always with a run, though Sonic was complaining about how fast I am. I then went to the pool to swim my laps. By myself, this time. Next thing I know, when the weightlifting happened, he tried to lift by bar and I hear a crack.” The red-clad plumber spreads his arms in emphasis.

“Hmm…” Dr. Mario scratched his chin before pounding his fist into his palm. “I got it! He just wanted to one up whatever you’re doing because he sees you as a rival!”

Mario looks at his grandfather with blank eyes as he looked back at Sonic, who was gently murmuring in his sleep.

“Mmhm, I can see where you’d think that.” Mario mumbles with the faintest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the change in title. It’s just that many stories use the word ‘smash’ as a pun in their titles. 
> 
> Also, is it weird that I think Dr. Mario’s voice should be the same as the Mario from the 90’s tv show?
> 
> Next time: The diplomats arrive, and tension is already high.


	3. Diplomacy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is nervous as diplomats from across the worlds begin the journey of peace.

Zelda’s leg shook and bounced on her foot as she looked impatiently at the meeting room clock. 2:58, there was only two minutes left before the rulers of the lands connected to the rifts would come and diplomatic relations would begin. 

In the beginning, after she, Link, and the others killed the two who were responsible for trying to wreck the multiverse, she was foolish enough to believe everything would become peaceful and everyone would learn to use the rifts for good and justice. Unfortunately, that delusion was ruined when Bowser reminded her of the ever present threats that exist in each of their realms. The greedy and chaotic nations of Corrin, Marth, Ike’s and Roy’s realm, the beasts and warlords that, somehow, threaten the Mushroom Kingdom, even the curse of the Triforce would threaten every one of their realms unless something was done.

Then Marth suggested it, a peace summit between the major nations. Specifically the kings and representatives of their respective realms. This was a good idea in retrospect, but who was coming...That was what worried the Hylian Princess.

Two minutes passed and the monarchs and representatives came trickling in. Chrom, Roy, Marth, and Corrin were the first to enter, talking about how Nohr-Hoshido, Lycia, Altea, and Ylisse were faring following what they called ‘The Chaos’. They give her a brief, yet sincere greeting as they take the seats across from her own.

Next was, surprisingly, Fox, who was sitting down edge of the table, tapping a few keys on what looked to be a gauntlet with buttons. She heard him testing the microphone for a ‘General Pepper’ before giving a confirming nod in her direction.

King Dedede followed soon after with a Waddle-Dee wearing bandanna trailing him. He smirked at princess as he took a set across from Fox.

So far, so good, Zelda thought to herself as she saw Daisy skip in and greeted the Wielder of Wisdom with a “Hiya, Zeldi!” as she took a seat a few chairs down.

Then, there were the hard customers.

Ganondorf strolled in with two Gerudo by his side. At first, Zelda thought they were the Twinrova sisters, but it turned out to be representatives of his tribe. He and his posse took a seat near three head of the table as he glared at the Hylian, sending shivers down her spine.

Bowser was next, with a Koopa wearing strange blue robes and oversized glasses following him with a clipboard. He looked well prepared, but the Hylian knew from the sweat from his brow that he was nervous. They took their seats next to Ganondorf, with the king giving a gentle pat on the koopa’s shoulder.

Sonic walked in soon after with a leader from his home world. She was a purple cat, wearing a jacket of the same color as her fur and a neutral expression on her face. They sat next to Zelda, which saw Sonic introducing the Hylian to Princess Blaze of the Sol Kingdom, who just gave her a firm, yet warm handshake.

Peach came last, with a folder tucked close to her chest and five toads carrying spears beside her.

“Is that really necessary?” Zelda asked as Peach took the seat on her other side.

“My dad insisted. He didn’t want Bowser to kidnap me again.” The pink-dressed princess gestured to the koopa with a flick of the hand, which made him turn in shame.

With everyone seated and silent, Zelda could feel the tension in the room was so thick she could cut it with a knife. Then the door opened, making most of the room’s occupants flinch slightly before looking at who was there.

Palutena, in all her godly glory, strolled in with a smile on her face as she took her seat at the head of the table.

“Welcome, good leaders of the realms. My name is Palutena and I wish to help establish a new peace in this new political landscape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers aren’t really my thing, but I’m trying here.
> 
> Next time: Demands are made and arguments are had.


	4. Diplomacy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf and Bowser make some pretty unbelievable claims at the conference.

An hour passes with almost nothing of worth happening. True, there was the promise of technological advancements to the newly formed ‘Emblem Alliance’ and Sarasaland in exchange for mages to Corneria and Mobius due to how damaged they were due to Galeem’s attack, but other than that, nothing.

That is, until Ganondorf finally spoke.

“The Gerudo wishes to sign a formal peace treaty with Hyrule.” He spoke up, his baritone voice breaking the brief moment of silence.

The room exploded in shouts for a few minutes, with Fox trying to calm down General Pepper though his speaker and Peach ranting at the gerudo king about how he’s been taking over Hyrule for centuries.

Zelda was shocked, she didn’t know what to say. She had no idea what this Ganondorf is all about, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious.

“Everyone shut up!” Marth yelled, silencing everyone at once. The bluette looked over at Ganondorf. “Explain.”

“I do this for my people.” Ganondorf began, looking at his two companions who gave him knowing nods. “We’ve been cursed to have one male per century. It’s said that the goddess flip a coin when a boy is born into the tribe. One side is a normal king who breeds like an ant, the other is the legacy of Demise and the cycle of war burdens my people. I wish to end it, once and for all.”

Zelda can’t help but look at the Gerudo with sympathy. All the Ganons she’s read about, even the one her Link had to fight, we’re all vengeful spirits with a lust for blood and conquest. Her sight of the demon king was even worsened when she heard what the Hero of the Wild had seen Calamity Ganon do to his kingdom. But here, she saw a tired king who cared deeply for his people. A king who wanted all the fighting and suffering his past incarnations caused to end.

It was after a minute of silence that Zelda made her decision.

“In the best interest of the Gerudo Tribe and the Kingdom of Hyrule that we, as wielders of the Triforce, shall attempt to end the cycle of violence and chaos.”

Ganondorf said nothing, but a smile of gratitude grew on his face as he sat back down and took the hands of his Gerudo companions, giving each of them a gentle squeeze. Zelda smiled back as she sat back, seeing the Gerudo in a new light.

“If that’s the last of the negotiations,” Palutena spoke up, her cheery voice betraying her tired eyes. “I believe I can call this meeting…” 

“Wait.” Bowser interrupted, standing up to his full, tall length and taking the clipboard away from his assistant, who was bumbling about protocol or something.

“I wish to formally apologize to the Mushroom Kingdom for stealing its princess and heir. I recognize this due to the differences between Koopa and Toadish traditions. So, in repentance and in an attempt to reestablish relations between the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms, I ask for permission to start over with you, Princess.”

Again, the room went into chaos. Peach was in complete shellshock as Daisy and the Toads yelled at the Koopa King for daring to even suggesting to ask Peach out on what sounded like a new leaf. Fox, Sonic and Blaze, the Emblem princes, Ganondorf, and Dedede took this time to sneak out of the room, though this didn’t go unnoticed by Zelda. In fact, she wanted to leave as well, but curiosity made her stay. 

Then Peach said those few words that forced Marth to throw everyone out of the room and Palutena to down a bottle of what could only be described as booze.

“I’m free on Saturday, if you want to be friends.” She said with a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw Spider-Man: Far From Home the other day and thought it was some pretty good stuff.
> 
> Next time: Boys will be boys, but not in the toxic way.


	5. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palutena stumbles upon something she shouldn’t have.

Palutena had come back to the mansion from Skyworld about a day earlier than expected. It was saddening to see Skyworld, her own home, in ruin once again, but her heart soared as her centurions and angels were repairing the land both in the heavens and in the Overworld.

There was also the little fact that most of the mansion’s residents had gone home, or to whatever was left of their homes, to overlook damages, but the goddess paid that no mind

But something felt a little off when she opened the door. It was usually quiet at night, so hearing music was a little unsettling for her. It got a bit weirder when she followed the trail of the noise to the kitchen.

From what the greenette could tell, it was a pop song from Little Mac’s realm with someone playing a violin over it. There was whooping and cheering as well along with some clapping.

Palutena couldn’t help but wonder who would be up this late and who was left in the mansion. The royalty, leaders, and quite a few of the loners left to overlook their worlds, so that left a few choices. Ness had promised Lucas to help the latter's friends back to the former’s world since Lucas’ world was destroyed, Red had to check up on Pallet Town, and Corrin said something about introducing the Ylissens to her family. 

Her choices now determined and her curiosity practically bursting, Palutena opened the door to the kitchen. What she saw made her speechless.

There was Simon Belmont, the two-time slayer of Dracula, cheerfully fiddling in tune to a song booming over a nearby jukebox. Around him were Megaman, Little Mac, and, surprisingly, Pit. Her angelic commander was currently doing some impressive moves with his arms and legs in tune with the music, which was shocking since, last time Palutena checked, he couldn’t dance to save his life.

“Am I doing this right?” Pit asked innocently yet out of breath, to which Mac cheered and laughed at the same time. Megaman just clapped along, looking happy to just be there.

Palutena couldn’t help but smirk at the fun these boys were having. To them, it felt like the 80’s all over again, though how any of them could remember each other if they were from different worlds was beyond her.

Nearby Dark Pit was standing behind them, laughing so hard his face was red. Right when she noticed the dark angel, Dark Pit noticed her.

“Oh shit!” He cried out, making the others look at her direction.

The reaction was immediate. Simon dropped the fiddle and dived to shut off the jukebox, though he failed miserably by slamming his face down on the floor and breaking the jukebox with the weight of his body, knocking him out cold. Megaman panicked and jumped out the nearest open window. Mac just smiled nervously at her before rushing out the door beside her and back to his room.

As for the two angels, Dark Pit immediately went back to laugh, rolling on the floor and was saying something about Pit being in so much trouble. Her angel, her goddamn captain, just looked at her as he froze mid-pose before her.

“Uh...Hey, Lady Palutena…” He greeted with quiver in his voice. “How...How much did you see?”

Like an actress taking a cue on stage, Palutena left the room with a growing grin, leaving behind a sputtering angel and his laughing doppelgänger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I have work every weekend so expect some delay there.  
> Next time: Once upon a time, a prince was married in Plegia.


	6. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Marth talk about Plegia and their new king.

“So, let me get this straight.” Marth began as he passed Chrom a cup of coffee as the King of Altea sat himself across from the sitting Ylissian Exalt, causing his own seat to creek. “Robin’s technically the Queen of this ‘Plagia’, right?”

Chrom raises his eyebrows before nodding slowly. “I...I would believe so, since her father was the last Plagian king.”

“So, wouldn’t that make you the newest king there?”

This got a reaction from the bluette, with him coughing out his drink into the mug and pound his chest to get any access coffee out of his throat. Marth just sat there as he took another sip of his coffee. Black, no milk or sugar. Just like his soul.

“I-I’m not worthy of being their…!” Chrom found his mouth closed shut by a gloved hand as Marth was now dangerously close to him.

“Three.”

Chrom gave a questioning moan.

“Give me three reasons why you wouldn’t be a good king.” With that Marth removed his hand and Chrom began his reasoning.

“For starters, my father literally lead a crusade against them, I killed their king twice, and I worship their mortal enemy! What’s there to argue?”

“Are you your father?”

“What?” Chrom asked.

“I said, are you your father?”

Chrom sputtered for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Of course not!”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Marth took a big gulp of his coffee before giving him a smug look. “Plus, Robin’s a great leader and loves the tits out of you, so both you and your new subjects have some common ground to start with. I won’t say healing is instant, I mean, look at Altea and Gra. But I’m sure you can handle it, my dear descendant.”

With that, Marth stood up and left Chrom, his Naga knows how many great-grandson, alone in that room, hoping his words helped the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, bitches!
> 
> Next Time: “I cant die!” Dr. Mario before shooting himself with Falco’s gun


End file.
